Domination campaign
Start date: Summer 1934 *End date: Winter 1945 *Number of turns: 42 (from the Mechanisation to the Atomic Era; each combo (3-4, 4-5], 5-6 takes about 14 turns) Campaigns CtWs for Age of Darkness comprise the following: Major campaigns: *'USA:' Either destroy both Nazi Germany and Japan, or control the entire Western Hemisphere, the Middle East and Southeast Asia and obtain 5,000 tribute. *'USSR': Maintain control of all Russian holdings, outlast Nazi Germany and control Central Europe, Eurasia, Middle East. *'France:' Maintain control of European France, along with French possessions in Africa and Asia, conquer more territory in the Middle East than any other faction and maintain an average consolidated territorial strength level higher than any other factiona. *'British Commonwealth:' keep the British Empire intact. *'Japan:' occupy all Asia and control the Pacific. *'Italy: '''outlast France (France must either be annexed or occupied), maintain control of all Italian cantonments, and gain control of the Mediterranean, North Africa, and the following areas: Eritrea; Sudan; Somalia; Ethiopia; Marmara Coast. *'Germany: outlast the Soviet Union, and conquer Central Europe, Western Europe, Northern Europe, and Sub-Saharan Africa. If the campaign end is reached either by running out of turns or by achieving the Domination victory, factions that aren't allied with you will ally together and declare war on you right away. Minor campaigns Minor campaigns actually consist of the smaller factions of the Interbellum. *'''Arabs: conquer all North Africa and the Middle East and obtain 4,000 tribute. *'Argentina:' maintain control of all Argentine cantonments, conquer the Malvinas and conquer more territory than the USA and Brazil combined (NB: USA can never be destroyed, only occupied). One part of the game involves fulfilling your own objectives before the other guy does, although in co-op games I hope to see the ability to have an allied victory in which you can help one guy achieve certain objectives to win the game. Espionage scenarios There will be roughly about 6 espionage scenarios, making a total of 48 in total and are meant to drive the game forward and create scenarios. Because the cost of declaring war is rather high, espionage scenarios attempt to lower the global cost of declarations of war. War Declarations of war are extremely costly and difficult to do, with each one initially costing 800 tribute, before being lowered to 500 tribute by turn 14 and finally to 200 by turn 28. The initial amount of tribue held by all factions: *USA: 100 *Germany: 50 *Italy: 50 *USSR: 200 With the exception of Germany, Japan and the USSR, the great powers generally don't like to declare war, but instead prefers to build up territorial strength where possible. Three scenarios will spark off different wars: Fall Weiss *Spain must be Fascist *Stahlpakt event must have taken place *Germany is allied with Italy *Germany controls Praha and Wien *Italy controls Addis Ababa *Japan controls Beiping The War that Came Early *Spain is still republican *Germany fails to occupy the Sudetenland - this results in the Oslo Group breaking relations with Germany, and Russia declaring war to support the Czech nation. *Western Spain defects to Germany. Red Alert! *Spain must be Fascist *Germany must be democratic *Soviet Union controls: Talinn, Brasov, Mongolia, Baghdad, Helsinki, Karachi and Haiphong. *Britain is allied to France On the other hand, the smaller nations of Europe are often prone to war: *If letft alone, Greece and Bulgaria may declare war against one another, with Bulgaria and Greece fighting to regain the Aegean Sea *If left alone, Hungary and Romania will often declare war against one another to occupy Transylvania. *If left alone, Japan eventually declares war on China *Independent India has no qualms on declaring war on the different powers encroaching on its borders - China for Tibet, Goa for Portugal, and France for Pondicherry and Karakal Some scenarios on the map restrict your unit choices: *Operation Ironclad: if active (British attack French Antinanaviro) you can only build Tetrarch tanks and below *Operations in mountain areas restrict the use of tanks - only light tanks are available. *Equatorial Africa and Southern Africa - no tanks are available, only tankettes may be used. *Attacks on the British possessions in southern Africa, Canada and the Far East result in different weapon types depending on the nation. Events and dilemmas Note: Seasonal determination is based on northern hemisphere. Category:CtW